


Marriage

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based off three Garth Brooks songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based off of three Garth Brooks’ songs that I do not own. They are “Something With a Ring to It” on the Limited Edition The Chase, “Friends in Low Places” on No Fences, and “Two of a Kind (Working on a Full House)” on No Fences. They are copywrite of Acuff-Rose Music, Inc. (BMI)/BMG Songs, Inc. (ASCAP)/Careers-BMG Music Publishing, Inc. (BMI)/Sony/ATV Tunes LLC (ASCAP)/Trevcor Music Corp. (ASCAP)/Rocky Core Music Corp. (BMI)/Corey Rock Music, Ltd. (ASCAP). I do own the characters and story itself. If you would like to use them just let me know. I’m pretty sure I’d give permission.

A small group of guys sat in a bar, drinking beers. They were complaining about their newest girlfriends. It was Bobby’s turn, and before he started he pushed a lock of his blonde hair out of his hazel eyes.

“She wants something with a ring to it. Like a church bell makes, like a pretty white gown to wear and some vows to take. I think I understand. Gonna have to put a ring on her finger if I’m gonna be her man.”

“Oh man,” another in the group moaned.

“My baby’s playin’ hard to please and I think I figured out what it is she wants from me. Cause when I hold her close, I can hardly see the moonlight for the diamonds in her eyes. She wants something with a ring to it. I think I understand. Gonna have to put a ring on her finger if I’m gonna be her man.”

“That sucks,” someone commented. 

“My baby did but now she don’t, and if I don’t say I do it’s a safe bet she won’t love me like she used to when our love first began. Now the only way to change her tune is with a wedding band.”

~~~One Month Later~~~

They all stood around, making small talk in their fancy dresses and tuxes. The door opened and everyone got quiet, turning to watch as a man wearing jeans and boots walked in. 

He sauntered up to the happy couple that was holding this engagement party. “I’m glad to know I was the last one to find out.”

“I… I’m sorry…” the woman wasn’t sure what to think.

“Who’s that Genevive?” 

“Bobby, meet Tom.”

“That’s Tom, you’re ex, Tom?”

“Yes.”

Tom took the champagne glass from Bobby, and saw the surprise and fear in his eyes. He toasted Genevive.

“Honey, we may be through, but you’ll never hear me complain. Cause I’ve got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away, I’ll be okay. I’m not big on social graces, think I’ll slip on down to the oasis, oh I’ve got friends in low places.”

He drank the champagne.

“You don’t belong here,” Bobby took the glass from him.

“You’re right. I guess I was wrong, I just don’t belong. But then, I’ve been there before. Everything’s all right. I’ll just say goodnight and I’ll show myself to the door. Hey I didn’t mean to cause a big scene.”

~~~A year later~~~

Bobby sat with his small group of friends at the bar, drinking beers again. His friends were complaining, again, about their girls.

“Your turn Bobby. What’s wrong with Genevive?”

“Nothing.” Bobby smiled.

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be something.”

“She’s my lady luck, I’m her wild card man. Together we’re building building up a real hot hand. We live out in the country; she’s my queen of the south. Yeah, we’re two of a kind, workin’ on a full house.”

“Yeah, and? Where’s the dirt?”

“She wakes me every morning with a smile and a kiss. Her strong country lovin’ is hard to resist. She’s my easy lovin woman; I’m her hard working man no doubt. We’re two of a kind working on a full house.”

“There’s nothing wrong with her?”

“A pickup truck is her limousine and her favorite dress is her faded blue jeans. She loves me tender when the goin’ get’s tough. Sometimes we fight just so we can make up! We really fit together, if you know what I’m talking about. Yeah, we’re two of a kind working on a full house.”


End file.
